Plaza Sésamo
Plaza Sésamo is the Latin American co-production of Sesame Street. Premiering in November 1972 and co-produced with Televisa, the series initially featured a mixed cast of Panamanian, Argentinian, and mostly Mexican performers, and featured "neutral Spanish." As the years progressed, the series more explicitly reflected Mexico, where the show is shot; in addition to Mexico, Puerto Rico, and Spanish-speaking Puerto Rico, the series debuted on PBS on April 3, 1995, broadcast primarily in Southwest markets on weekends. It is the only Sesame Street co-production that can be widely seen in the United States. The local Muppets are a giant parrot named Abelardo, a blue Grouch named Pancho Contreras, and a small pink monster called Lola. There are also some Anything Muppet inhabitants on the street and some Monsters. Abelardo once visited his cousin Big Bird on Sesame Street in the USA. Prior to the current cast, an assortment of Muppets were used on the show. The original cast from 1972 was led by a dragon named Abelardo and a small grouchy green parrot called Paco. In the 1981, they changed the characters, as Montoya (Parrot) and a brown grouch named Bodoque came to live on the street. In 1995, they changed Montoya's name to Abelardo and Bodoque left the series as other, more colorful puppets joined the show. The series was a regional semi-finalist for the 2006 International Emmy Awards, up against 5, Rue Sésame. In 2008 Plaza Sésamo turned 35 years old and it's new season which started airing on March 21, 2008 Several episodes can be viewed on PBS Kids Sprout's on-demand service. Sesame Workshop description Plaza Sésamo premiered in Mexico and Latin America in 1972. The acclaimed Spanish-language television series for preschool children depicts a colorful neighborhood, the Plaza, which is home to a mix of families, children, and Muppets. Like its counterpart, Sesame Street, the show intertwines animation, live action films, studio segments and original music videos that teach basic literacy and numeracy and help children gain a better understanding of the world around them. In 2003, Plaza Sésamo celebrated its 30th anniversary. Three decades after launching in Mexico and Latin America the series continues to educate and delight children through its television broadcast and in other media, including; books, videos, toys, and a Plaza Sésamo theme park in Monterrey, Mexico. In 2006, the first of three exciting new seasons of Plaza Sésamo will air on Televisa, Discovery Kids Latin America, Univision Puerto Rico, and TeleFutura. Additionally, Sesame Workshop will distribute the show throughout the Latin American marketplace and the US Hispanic marketplace. The new episodes of Plaza Sésamo will see the return of Abelardo, Lola, and Pancho, as well as favorites Elmo, Cookie Monster, Bert, and Ernie. Regional live action films, produced by local producers from throughout Latin America, will highlight the rich cultural diversity of the region. In addition, ten new 60-minute Plaza Sésamo home video titles, including a holiday special, will be produced along with seasons 9, 10 and 11. Cast Muppet Cast in the 80s: :Montoya (early Abelardo): Alberto Estrella :Bodoque: Jaime Vega Muppet Cast now: :Abelardo: Eugenio Bartilotti, Hector Loeza :Lola: Rocío Lara :Pancho: Odín Dupeyrón, Marypaz García (assist) :Elefancio: Itzel Tapia :Other Muppets and Monsters ("Multimuppet y Multimonstruo"): Alejandro Abaroa, Flavio Ruiz, Carlos Martello, Alejandro Benítez, Santiago Alonso Human Cast in the 80s: :Teresa: Romelia Aguero :Sandra: Ana Silvia Garza :Sebastian: Jaime Garza :Miguel: Alejandro Ibarra :Fernando: Justo Martinez :Ana: Rocio Ortiz :Goyo: Raoul Rossi :Pepe: Salvador Sanchez :Paula: Rosalia Valdez Human Cast now: :La Abuela: Evita Munoz, Beatriz Aguirre :Don Boni: Edgar Vivar :Carmen: María Del Sol :Gertrudis: Leonorilda Ochoa :Pablo: Ariel López Padilla :Maria: Paty Díaz :Susana: Liza Echeverria :Juan: Raúl Magaña :Neftalí: Héctor Hernández :Daniela: Mariana Botas :Manuel: Charlie Santana :ToNo: Isaac Castro :Romina: Anahí Sánchez Spanish Voices :Bert (Beto): Jorge Arvizu (original), José Antonio Macías (current) :Ernie (Enrique): Jaime Vega (80s), Rene Garcia (current) :Cookie Monster (Lucas): Jorge Arvizu (original), Rene Garcia (current) :Elmo and Big Bird: Eduardo Garza :Zoe: Pilar Escandon :Oscar: Alejandro Mayen (original), Ricardo Mendoza :Rosita: Laura Torres :Grover (Archibaldo): Alejandro Mayen :Snuffy: Eduardo Borja :The Count (Conde Contar): Martin Soto :Kermit the Frog (La Rana Rene): Jose María Iglesias :Baby Bear (Bebe Oso): Ricardo Mendoza :Roxie Marie: Marina Huerta Credits :Executive Producer: Rosy Ocampo :Associate Producers: Eduardo Meza, Alfredo Gonzáles, Fernández :Music Coordinator: Alejandro Abaroa :Theme song ("Entrada a Plaza Sésamo") by Walterio Pesqueira Animation Credits :Animation Director: Oscar González Loyo (1996-2000) :Art Director: Oscar González Guerrero (1996-2000) :Head Writer: Susana Romero (1996-2000) See also *Plaza Sesamo Episodes *Plaza Sesamo Sketches Category:International Sesame Street Shows